<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the Mistletoe - 12 Days of Satinalia by sentinel_spy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852110">Under the Mistletoe - 12 Days of Satinalia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentinel_spy/pseuds/sentinel_spy'>sentinel_spy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentinel_spy/pseuds/sentinel_spy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen buys something extra while out grocery shopping.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cullen Rutherford &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under the Mistletoe - 12 Days of Satinalia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This little one shot is inspired by The Smut Coven's 12 Days of Satinalia prompts on Tumblr! </p>
<p>It features some fluffy, modern AU Cullen goodness that I hope you all enjoy. :) I hope to complete some more of the prompts and post those here as well.</p>
<p>I think I've taken care of any typos and such, but I may have missed some. (Shrugs) If I've tagged something incorrectly, please let me know, I'm new to Ao3 and have no idea what I'm doing.</p>
<p>Thank you for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A symphony of honking cars and joyful laughter filled the frigid air. There were still fifteen days until Satinalia, giving the people of Thedas plenty of time to finish up on Holiday shopping, and many were doing just that. The sidewalks were crowded and reflected the lights of storefront decorations on its damp, concrete surface. </p>
<p>Amelia once again glanced out the window of her and her boyfriend’s shared apartment. Cullen had volunteered to stop by the store on his way home from work to pick up some extra groceries on the off chance that the weather turned more foul and kept them inside. They had bickered slightly over it. Nothing serious; just the slight head butting of two hard headed people that never wanted to inconvenience the other. He hadn't wanted her to have to go out on her day off, and she hadn't wanted him to have to make an extra stop after working all day. </p>
<p>“I'll already be out anyway,” He chuckled, kissing her forehead. “Don't be ridiculous,” he had said.</p>
<p>“Don't be ridiculous,” she thought, smiling slightly to herself. He loved to tell her that. Sometimes it was well deserved, other times not as much.</p>
<p>Suddenly she heard the click and turning of a key in the front door, and she rose from their cozy couch to go and help him.</p>
<p>Cullen entered, smiling immediately upon seeing her. His nose and cheeks were flushed red, a result of walking the short distance from his car to their apartment in the biting winter wind. His thick winter parka, trimmed and lined with soft Sherpa fleece, hadn’t done much to protect his face from the cold. </p>
<p>He surrendered one of the big, brown paper bags over to her, which she immediately took to the kitchen while he shut the front door.</p>
<p>“Took you long enough,” she teased as he walked into the room. </p>
<p>“Yes, well, I-,” he half coughed, “made an extra, extra stop on the way here.” Amelia said nothing, only giving him a questioning tilt of her head. Clearing his throat, Cullen removed the dark brown, leather and wool gloves from his hands before continuing, “perhaps it’s a bit silly, but…” He trailed off as he began to search for something on the surface of the bags on the counter. He tucked whatever he had found into his hand, hiding it from sight as he stepped toward her. </p>
<p>“As I was leaving the store, there was a man out front selling these.” Cullen opened his left hand to reveal fresh mistletoe, it’s green, leafy stems were bound together by a thin gold and red ribbon. </p>
<p>Amelia’s eyes flicked up to meet his, “Mistletoe?” A smile slowly appeared on her face.</p>
<p>He nodded and leisurely lifted his hand in the air, letting the plant hang gently from his fingers just above his head. He took a small step forward, speaking in that whisper that was used when his words were reserved solely for her. “Cliché or not, I could never pass up an excuse to kiss you more often.” His right hand softly caressed her cheek, his thumb gliding tenderly across her freckled skin; his fingertips just beginning to brush below her ear as she wrapped her arms around his waist.</p>
<p>Their lips met. Lovingly. Soft. His nose was cold against hers and she giggled as she pulled away from his lips. He smiled slightly, eyes sparkling as he looked at her with what could only be described as lovestruck admiration.</p>
<p>“Let's get these groceries put away so I can get you warmed up on the couch. And you can bring the mistletoe too, if you want to keep using it as an excuse,” she winked.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>